


SHIELD High (Marvel AU)

by fanfic_writer17



Series: Marvel Heart [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of Shield AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_writer17/pseuds/fanfic_writer17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance Hunter moved to Marvel back when he was in middle school, meeting Skye and Grant. Once High School started, he met Bobbi Morse, and things got... complicated. The thing is high school and feelings are complicated, and just when they think there can't be any more drama a new event is waiting down the corner. (LOTS OF COUPLES AND STORIES AND DRAMA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End Of Summer

**1\. The End Of The Summer**

_**(Starts with some SkyeWard and then goes to Huntingbird... Lots of Drama and a long ass story is coming up! Let me know what you think!!!)** _

"I can't believe that summer is over!" awed Skye as she fell on her boyfriend's lap. Grant gracefully tugged her hair behind her ear and smiled at his sweet girl, wondering if he could ever be happier - well the beer did help a little.

 

"Means _Daisy_ doesn't get to shag every day with you, lad." teased the British member of the group before taking the last gulp of the beer in hand.

 

"Could you not call me that, god I hate that name." she complained turning sideways, her head still comfortably on Grant's lap.

 

" _I know_." he emphasised as he got up to grab another beer.

 

"Are you sure you guys aren't related at all?" asked Grant laughing at the situation. Lance crouched down to open the cooler and dig through the melting cold ice, all that bother just so he could find a beer - an american beer - which wasn't half as good as the ones he would drink back at home. Good old German beer, now that was his speed.

 

"She does not have the elegancy of my British accent, of course not." he mocked still scrambling for a drink.

 

"Oh please, you could never share my blood Lance." replied Skye.

 

"And its not elegancy, its more like... Annoyance." attacked Bobbi who was spread on the couch next to the cooler, a beer in hand and a smug on her face.

 

"Never mess with best friends." warned Grant throwing his hands up in the air. Hunter finally found a beer and turned to his friend.

 

"Noted." he said before he splashed Bobbi with the cooler's water. She squealed and got on her feet to chase him. "Shit! Thought you were too tipsy to even walk in a straight line..." he laughed nervously before running.

 

"Ahh these two are just so..."

 

"Childish? Stupid? Proud? Arrogant?" described Skye.

 

"I was gonna say crazy, but sure babe, that works too." nodded Grant. After a few moments of silence Skye sat up, her brown eyes locking on his dark ones. "What is it?"

 

"Just that..." she looked away from him, "Never mind."

 

"Skye." he said softly.

 

"Summer's ending, Grant. I'm going to be a junior, and you're going to be a senior. And after this- After this, you'll be off to college. It's our last year and I-"

 

"It's not our last year, babe." he interrupted taking hold of her hands, "Just cause I graduate does not mean we'll break up. Hell, I'm hoping we'll last a longass time."

 

"But college..."

 

"I don't even know if I'm going to college. All I know is that I want to enjoy my senior year with my girlfriend and my friends. Whatever happens after that, well, I'll figure it out."

 

"No. We'll figure it out." corrected Skye leaning closer.

 

"That's my girl." he smiled before she kissed him.

 

Hunter sped through the backyard and into the barn, struggling to work the knob but managing after the third attempt. He rushed inside, closing the door behind him and looking around anxiously. There were two hay stacks and a couple of barrels downstairs, he guessed the best way to hide would be to go upstairs and hide behind the abandoned bar. That way, if she found him, he could jump on the haystacks and then run out again, which would mean that she would have to go down the stairs and run after him again. The door slammed open and he heard her step in.

 

" _LANCE HUNTER_!" she scream. Her blue eyes scanned the room, he wasn't stupid, he was probably hiding upstairs. He heard the wood creaking as she approached his location. "Let me guess, if I find you, you'll jump on the haystacks and get away." Damn it, how did she know. "I'm sorry to tell you, but I moved them." she lied - he didn't know that.

 

He came out, hands up in surrender and a cheeky smile plastered on his face. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot, her blue eyes piercing his skin and her pursed lips making him sweat. The cheeky smile soon faded and he swallowed loudly, considering the jump to the wooden floor. He'd break an arm maybe, but if he stayed here she would kill him. The cold water was dripping off her face on her light blue shirt and a few drops landed on her shorts. God she wore shorts, but those legs were _long_. She began to step close to him, and he backed up until he was against the wall. _Perfect_.

 

"In my defence, you started." he pleaded.

 

"No, you did. Messing with my best friend is like messing with me." she quipped getting closer to him, she was now only two steps away from him.

 

"On the bright side, your shirt isn't see through!" he attempted to joke. She took the final step and pushed him against the wall.

 

"You're lucky it wasn't, I'm going to show grace this time, just because it's the end of summer."

 

"Thanks. I didn't know what to do, I mean it's the first time a girl gets mad at me for getting her wet." he bragged. That earned him a punch in the stomach. But he folded in two and collapsed on the floor.

 

"Lance, are you okay?" she asked kneeling down to aid him.

 

"I wasn't ready." he whispered in pain.

 

"Come on, can't take a punch now?" she teased. Bobbi lifted his shirt, only to find a nasty bruise where she had hit him. Her eyes widened in shock.

 

"Relax, sweetheart, you're not that strong." he attempted to joke again. "I got into a fight."

 

"With?" she asked while her hands traced the edges of the hit.

 

"Some guy who was messing with middle school kids." he mumbled, "I've always hated bullies."

 

"And you've always loved to make yourself the hero." she added. He glanced down at her, something different in his eyes, she glanced back, concern evident in hers. "Is there more?" Hunter looked away. "Lance." He took off his black T-shirt and showed her a healed cut on the side of his upper ribcage and another bruise near it. She looked at him concerned.

 

"You should have seen the other guy, now that was pitiful." he laughed - the fakest laughter ever. Bobbi narrowed her eyes at him. "Please don't tell the others."

 

"I won't." she promised. His phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket.

 

"The couple is going for a 'walk'." he informed her.

 

"Great." she cheered, "That way we won't hear anymore unpleasant sounds coming out of the guest room."

 

"Or the bathroom." he added while standing up. "Skye likes fucking in weird places." he commented. Bobbi took his shirt and headed downstairs.

 

"You never learn do you." she told him before leaving.

 

"Not funny." he called after her. "Ha ha Bobbi. You can give me my shirt back now." there was no response, she had left. He looked down, spotting the haystacks that had never been moved, and smirked.

 

He went to her room, the door was open so he stepped in, only to find her shirtless and taking off her bra. She heard him step in, but she didn't seem to care too much, she was facing the wall, so he could only see her back, besides they had slept together a few times over the summer, there was nothing left to hide. Hunter turned around, and coughed.

 

"Sorry, didn't know you were bra-less." he said.

 

"I wasn't gonna stay with that wet shirt the whole night, was I?" she answered.

 

"Can I have my shirt back?" he asked.

 

"Sure, just close your eyes for a sec!" said Bobbi while doing something Hunter couldn't quite tell what it was. Suddenly he felt her warm skin against his as her soft arms wrapped around him. Her golden hair fell sideways and she started kissing his shoulder.

 

"Um... What are you doing?" he asked biting back a moan.

 

"Skye and Grant went elsewhere, the house is empty and we're both shirtless." she said against his skin, "What do you think I'm doing, _Lance_?" she whispered in his ear.

 

"All of this cause I got you _wet_." he joked before turning around and bringing her face to his in a bruising kiss.

 

" _Exactly_." she agreed while he kissed her neck, "Besides, its a nice way to end the summer."

 

"There's still one day left, you know that, right?" he laughed.

 

"Ooops, then maybe we'll have to repeat this tomorrow." she said innocently.

 

That night they fucked, and fucked again, God was their sex good. But it was just that, sex, at least according to her. He was a guy, he didn't get attached, right? Having a friend with benefits was any guys' dream. Except that he wanted her to be more than that, but he couldn't tell her, he didn't want to lose her as a friend, besides, when school started she'd date some star, like Barton or Steve. Lance had all summer to man up and date her, but he lost his chance, and maybe that was for the best.


	2. 2. Last Day

**2\. Last Day**

 

She rolled over to the side, desperate for air, their rendezvous was such a sin, but she couldn't help it, he was addicting. While she breathed heavily he grabbed a water bottle and handed it to her, he knew how dry her mouth was from all that kissing. He gave himself the reward of seeing her roll over to the other side and leave the bottle on her nightstand. After he managed to get back his breath he stood up and started looking for his boxers. She turned to him, completely careless of the fact that she was naked, and frowned while he scrambled for his underwear - god he always scrambled for shit. Well, her room was kind of a mess because of the several bangs they'd had, but she wasn't going to admit that.

 

"Lance." she called softly. He glanced over his shoulder while he pulled up his jeans. "You don't have to leave."

 

"I think I'm satisfied." he smiled before turning away and working his belt.

 

"Not for that." she retorted, "You can sleep with me." she said patting the bed in a welcoming manner. He considered it, what it could mean. Maybe this was his chance, it was now or never.

 

"Sure." he told her nonchalantly while getting off his trousers again.

 

He laid on the bed lazily, keeping his cool flawless. She could play that game too, ignore the fact that a hot person was naked beside you, but for some reason she didn't want to. Bobbi scooted closer to him and leaned on his chest. Her hands trailed up and down his chest while her fingertips stepped on the lines of his toned torso. The sensation her touch gave him was soothing and exciting, so he instinctively placed his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on the crown. They talked about school, and classes, and expectations... They mentioned couples and stories and drama. But they didn't talk about themselves, about them, about what they were doing. What did that mean? He had no idea, but, for now, he was satisfied with Bobbi sleeping in his arms.

 

*******

 

The sound of loud knocks on the door made Bobbi wake up. Her golden hair was a mess, her lips were swollen, and the twinge in between her thighs was... a souvenir. She looked around confused, her eyes trying to focus the images around her, she soon assimilated the light blue walls and the clothing, she was in her room and someone was knocking on the door. She was about to focus on who was calling her when she heard a low grumble from beside her, she looked down, it was Hunter.

 

"Hey Bobbi!" yelled Skye, "We're leaving, join us for lunch later!"

 

"Okay, I'll text you!" she yelled back.

 

"Oh and have you seen Hunter?" she asked.

 

"I think he left after you guys went for a walk!" she lied, Bobbi was good at lying. She heard Skye walk away and soon after she heard the engine of Grant's car. Even after all that commotion, Hunter was sound asleep, she had to admit there was something cute about Lance when he was sleeping, something cute that she liked. "Lance, Lance wake up!" he mumbled something unintelligeble and rolled over. She found that cute and aggravating, but that was Lance, he was able to be both at the same time. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up to find an entering call.

 

"Hey Barbara." greeted an all too familiar voice.

 

"Clint?" she asked.

 

"Look outside your window!" he dared before hanging up. Bobbi quickly stood up and put on a shirt, she looked outside the window and found him in her driveway. Fuck.

 

"Lance! Up! Now!" she barked, startling the sleepy brit. "Clint's here!" she informed while putting on some shorts and fixing up to look naturally presentable.

 

"Barton?" asked Hunter confused while getting up.

 

"Yes. He can't know that we-"

 

"Yeah, yeah. I got you." dismissed Hunter pretending to be sleepy. He wasn't sleepy, he was pissed. The doorbell rang and Bobbi rushed to open it.

 

"Clint!" she greeted before jumping to his arms. He hugged her tight and stepped inside.

 

"How's summer been?" he said casually while eyeing her.

 

"Quite chill, I'm guessing yours was memorable." she commented. Clint shrugged, "Ugh, I'm so jealous."

 

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked her with a tender smile. Bobbi smiled back, and their eyes locked, and then Hunter stepped down, earning all of Clint's attention. "Hunter?" he asked confused, "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked outraged.

 

"Nice to see you too, Barton." said the brit sarcastically, "I stopped by because I forgot my phone yesterday." he told him while walking towards the door, "I'll see you guys around." he waved before leaving.

 

As soon as he was gone Clint turned to Bobbi, his tender smile plastered back, and her light blush rose up to her cheeks. He was looking at her with those eyes of his, those weapons of his, and he was wearing that green t-shirt that looked so perfect on him. His hair spiked up and natural was something Bobbi loved.

 

"So," he said placing his hands on her sides, "did you miss me?" he asked leaning closer.

 

"As much as you missed me." she flirted back with a cheeky smile.

 

"That's cute." he said with a husky voice. "You want to grab lunch?" he offered.

 

"That'd be great, haven't even had breakfast yet." she explained.

 

"Let me fix you some breakfast while you shower and get ready!" he proposed kindly. And hell, she couldn't say no to those eyes.

 

"Try not to burn the house this time!" she teased before heading upstairs.

 

Clint smiled and watched her leave, she was beautiful in every way. She was his Bobbi, the Bobbi he liked so much. Breaking up during the summer was a mistake, he immediately regretted not spending that season together, but now he was back, and things would go back to normal. Hopefully they would start dating again. Hell, he was determined to ask her out today.

 

*******

 

Hunter stepped inside the dinner, immediately hearing Grant and Daisy calling him over. He sat across from the couple and stole a couple of fries. He was busy checking his phone to notice how the two lovebirds were looking at him.

 

"What?" he asked scared.

 

"Hickey?" pointed out Skye. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fucking Bobbi had marked his neck, god damn it.

 

"So, who's the thirsty her?" inquired Ward, still amazed with the mark on Hunter's body.

 

"Nobody." dismissed the brit.

 

"Woah, I didn't know Bobbi's middle name was nobody!" said Skye pretending to be surprised. "She's staying home by the way."

 

"Ask her out already! You guys will be a good couple, besides you have this major crush on her." backed Grant.

 

"No thanks." grinned Hunter.

 

"Oh, come on! Don't be a pussy, it's the last day of summer! Make it count." encouraged Skye.

 

"You know what, you're right." nodded Hunter while standing up, "I'm going to ask her out." he confirmed.

 

"ABOUT DAMN TIME." celebrated Ward leaning back on his booth. Hunter rushed out, this was it, this was the moment he'd been waiting for, he was going to ask her out. Grant was about to make a comment about it, but he saw his girlfriend in shock as she looked down at her phone. "What's wrong?" he asked. Skye showed him the screen, it was an instagram post. Bobbi and Clint together, with the caption 'Bae is finally back'.

 

"This is not going to end well." said Skye. Ward sighed, damn it Bobbi. He took out his phone and texted Hunter who was driving up the road. The light turned red so he stopped to check his phone. He saw the message and checked instagram, he felt his heart drop and shatter. He was too late, too fucking late, again. Outraged and heartbroken he pressed the pedal and sped forward, then a loud crashing sound deafened him before it all turned black.

 

The driver of the other car stepped out, getting away from the fuming car, he looked through the window and found a boy passed out against the airbag and staining it crimson red. "Somebody call 911!" he yelled, "Come on kid! Don't die!"


	3. 3. New Beginnings

**3\. New Beginnings**

 

Skye stepped down the stairs in haste, almost tripping with Mr.Austin, her lovely cat and 'secret' lover. She grabbed her coffee and rushed towards the door, nearly colliding with Bobbi when she rushed outside. Bobbi glared at her, her arms crossed and her lips pursed in a threatening manner.

 

"What's your excuse this time?" she asked.

 

"I didn't like the first three outfits I tried." smiled Skye walking by her and heading towards Morse's car.

 

"All of this for Grant?" said Bobbi rolling her eyes.

 

"And because I like looking fabulous." Skye amended while her friend got in the driver's seat, "Looking good for Grant is just a plus."

 

"Oh please." scoffed Bobbi before driving away.

 

"You can't be talking, you always look flawless! And today you got your game on for Barton, huh?" she winked.

 

"Clint doesn't mind what I wear, he cares more about what's under." smiled Bobbi. "But looking a little bit sexy isn't going to kill anyone."

 

"THEN WHY'D YOU GET ALL SASSY ON ME?"

 

"Because you're gonna make us late, maybe?" retorted Bobbi.

 

"We're fine, you just wanna get there early to make out with your boyfriend. Which, by the way, what the fuck?" Bobbi rolled her eyes, she loved her best friend, but she could kill her sometimes.

 

"We broke up because he wasn't going to be here for the summer, but we realised it was a mistake and that we love each other. Hence, Bobbi and Clint are back." she said casually.

 

"Does he know you fucked Hunter?" teased Skye.

 

"No. He probably slept with half of Europe too, we just don't talk about it."

 

"Healthy." Bobbi hit her friend in the arm, "Okay, my bad..."

 

*******

 

After the summer re-union euphoria, the class finally calmed down and found a seat, to the teacher's relief she only had to ask twice. After everyone was in place she did roll call, the usual, and talked about new things that would go on this year. Bobbi was seating on Clint's desk, listening to one of his stories about his trip, Skye and Maria also listened to him, they both said 'present' when their names were called, but didn't really pay attention to anything else. Not until the teacher repeated the name: "Lance Hunter?"

 

"Hunter. Hunter!" she insisted not getting her eyes off the list. Everyone turned around looking at the last row where Hunter's friends were, everyone figured he'd be present since none of his 'mates' were skipping, but his seat was empty.

 

"He ain't here, miss." answered Idaho. The teacher looked up.

 

"School hasn't even started and he's already ditching, unbelievable." she commented before continuing. Bobbi turned to Skye concerned, but Skye shrugged, she had no idea.

 

"Bet he's off partying, don't even know why he comes to school." joked Clint.

 

"Or maybe he slept in." suggested Maria. Idaho stood up and headed towards Skye, he greeted Barton and Bobbi and then sat down next to the Johnson girl.

 

"Does he know about them two?" he inquired in a low voice. Skye nodded. "You think he'd skip school cause of that?"

 

"You're his _best mate_ , I thought you would know!" she whispered back. Bobbi, who was starting to disconnect from Clint's story noticed how the two were talking, but she couldn't hear them.

 

"We were supposed to go training yesterday, then grab some beers, but he never showed up." he explained nervously, "Hell he won't even pick up his damn phone. Try calling him." he insisted. Skye took out her phone and dialled Hunter. She soon hung up, "Straight to voicemail, yeah?"

 

"I'm starting to freak out, Idaho." she confessed. Bobbi sensed something was off so she excused herself from Clint and walked towards Idaho and Skye.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Is it Hunter?”

 

“None of your fucking business.” growled Idaho, “Can’t you see we’re having a conversation here?”

 

“Listen you little prick, “ poised Bobbi with venom, “Lance is my friend too, so either you tell me what you know or I’ll have the football team kick your ass.” Idaho laughed.

 

“If your precious boyfriend touches me, he’ll be the one getting his ass kicked. But if you really wanna know where Hunter is, I’ll tell you.”

 

“Idaho…” warned Skye.

 

“He’s out with a girl, and I bet they’re either hungover or fucking, so just leave him alone.”

 

Hurt flashed through Bobbi’s eyes, but she masked it instantly. She mumbled a ‘thank you’ and turned around, heading back to the popular’s desk. She was pissed at herself for getting offended, she was with Clint, Hunter had the right to be with someone else. But she still didn’t like it too much, and it bothered her that Hunter seemed to be okay with her being with Clint.

 

“Why did you just lie to her?” whispered Skye.

 

“Because if there’s one thing that fucks up my best mate, it’s her.” he replied, “If Hunter doesn’t show up tomorrow, you’re using your hacker skills to find his phone.” he informed her before getting up and leaving. It was a hell of a first day for SHIELD High.

 

*******

 

The next morning all cars pulled up to the driveway, students stepping out of their vehicles and others walking to school. Friends re-uniting, greeting hugging. It was the euphoria of after the summer, everyone was happy to see each other again, comparing schedules to see what classes they shared... typical second day of school things. Bobbi and Skye walked towards class together, spotting Idaho and his friends, but no Hunter. Skye knew something was up, but Bobbi didn’t.

 

“This girl must be _really good_ for Hunter to spend _so_ much time with her.” she commented.

 

“Is that _jealousy_?” smiled Skye.

 

“No. It’s just not a Hunter-like thing to do. Maybe he’s in trouble.” she amended.

 

“He slept with you repeatedly, why is _that_ normal?” laughed Skye.

 

“Because I’m hot.” replied Bobbi.

 

“Jesus Christ Bobbi.” she laughed as they entered class.

 

And so another day went by, and then another, and then another. Until the week was up. Skye and Idaho traced Hunter’s phone, but there was no signal. Neither of them knew where he lived, so they couldn’t go to his place either. He had just banished, with no explanation, no reason, no trail. Monday came by, and again no sign of him, and then Tuesday, and then Wednesday, and then Thursday, but no Hunter. Bobbi told herself it was fine, but every time she saw Hunter’s gang walk by, she’d feel her heart drop in sorrow. Or whenever a teacher called his name and he didn’t respond, or when she looked at his seat to find it empty because no one dared to sit there fearing Idaho’s wrath. Or when she saw his usual locker had no one near it. She missed him, she was worried about him, and she hated herself for that.


	4. 4. New Girl

**4\. New Girl**

 

Friday came by, and although it was only the second week of school, everyone was dreading the long day ahead. It was going to be boring, boring and boring. Or so they thought, because at the principal's office a new story was building up. Hunter had just explained to the principal what happened to him and the principal had given him the paperwork necessary.

 

"Thanks director Fury." he nodded before getting up.

 

"Where are you going, Hunter?" he intervened. The young lad looked at him confused while pointing at the door. "I don't think so, sit down." he commanded.

Lance followed his order, he didn't really mind. He wasn't in trouble because he hadn't been to school at all, and if he stayed in the office he got to skip class. Fury walked by him and opened the door, asking someone to come in. He walked back to his desk and sat on his 'principal chair', putting away Lance’s files. Hunter was about to comment on it when he heard someone step behind him. He turned around, finding a curvy girl, with long red curls falling over her shoulders, and a confident smile on her face. Her legs weren't too long, but they were tempting. And hell, that outfit (short jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed a reasonable amount of cleavage) made her look _hot_. Her green eyes crossed with his brown ones before she sat down on the other chair.

 

"Natasha, meet Lance Hunter." introduced the director, "He'll show you around and orient you."

 

"Wait what?" complained Hunter. "You want _me_ to orient someone?" he said incredulous.

 

"Yes, Hunter. Try keeping up." smiled the principal.

 

"I take it you're not a brilliant student, then." chuckled the new girl.

 

"You and Ms. Romanov happen to have all classes together, so please be nice." informed Fury.

 

"Fabulous." he mumbled getting up. Romanov got up and walked after him. She was quick to catch up on his accent and to notice his bruises and accident wounds.

 

"What's a _british guy_ doing over here?" she asked curiously.

 

"What's a _russian girl_ doing over here?" he answered. "What? I might not be a model student, but I'm not stupid. Your american accent is spot on, but your name gives it away."

 

"Of course, you're european." she agreed. "So, what happened to you?"

 

"Car accident." he shrugged.

 

"You can tell Fury that." she laughed, "He bought it. But I know those bruises aren't from a wreck."

 

"Really, how would you know?" he asked her. "Because my dad used to do that to me too." she told him, sincerity clear in her voice. Their gazes locked, hurt flashing through his eyes and revealing how vulnerable he really was. "You don't have to talk about it, and I won't say anything to anyone. But if you ever do need someone to talk with, I’m here.”

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet someone who isn’t shallow or superficial for a change.” he complimented while they reached his locker.

 

“I agree, these americans and their social status are fucking crazy.” she laughed, “Guess we’ll have to rant about it to each other.”

 

“You’re lucky you got an orienteer who shares cultural background, love. When I got here, to SHIELD’s middle school, there was no such thing.” he explained while opening his locker. He was charming, and that beat-up look made him look dangerous, something that turned her on, a lot.

 

“So, Lance, orient me on the gossip.” she invited.

 

“The High School is pretty chill, but like any american movie, we have a queen and a king. The queen is Barbara Morse, known as Bobbi. The king is-“

 

“So that’s the girl you’re into huh?” she smiled.

 

“You’re a pain in the ass, Romanov. We’ve shagged before, but we’re just good friends. Besides, she’s dating the high school king, and you do NOT want to mess with the high school balance. Then there’s Steve Rogers, he’s a great person, decent student and top athlete, you guys will get along. Tony Stark, rich and so fucking smart, he’s a senior but he throws the best parties - I’m british, I drink a lot - and then there’s Skye, my best friend, and Ward, her senior boyfriend. There’s lots of people and stories and ridiculous drama.”

 

“Hmm, sounds like high school.”

 

“You’ll catch up, just hang with me and my friends until you find a group, but if you choose Barton’s group I will disown you.” he threatened.

 

“I once slept with a guy named Barton, back in Europe.” she teased, “Maybe I will pick _his_ side.” Hunter laughed and closed his locker, what were the chances that Clint and Natasha knew each other from beforehand? But now he had to know.

 

“Clint Barton?” he joked expecting her to say no. But her surprised face shocked him. “No fucking way. Clint Barton, blue eyes, blonde, he’s the high school ‘king’.”

 

“Guess it’s a small world…” she said processing the fact. The bell rang and all the students stepped outside of their classes, it wasn’t long before Barton stepped out, and spotted Hunter and Romanov, he was quick to approach him.

 

“How’d you enjoy fucking _**MY**_ girlfriend, Hunter?” he asked with venom.

 

“I don’t recall it,” he lied, “but just to piss you off, I’ll say it was the _best sex_ of her life.”

 

“Let me make you some matching bruises.” he threatened.

 

“ _Hey Clint_.” interrupted Natasha. “Missed me?”

 

“Tasha? What are you doing here?” he said in shock.

 

“Same thing you’re doing.” she responded while crossing her arms.

 

“Listen, I have a girlfriend now, what happened in Budapest was just that, alright?” he whispered.

 

“Sure, then Hunter here didn’t fuck your precious Morse either.” she dealed. Clint growled at the obvious exchange, but nodded in agreement, Lance liked this girl. She was fierce, and she put Clint in place. It wasn’t too long until Bobbi and Skye also showed up, spotting Clint first. Skye was the first to notice Hunter and she squealed, pulling Bobbi with her.

 

“Lance! What the fuck happened to you?” she asked running to hug him. Meanwhile, Natasha looked at Clint hopefully, he said he loved her, all that bullshit, and they had travelled together, and now he treated her like a slut. As soon as he saw Bobbi he grabbed her and kissed her deep, hurting both Hunter and Romanov. They broke off the kiss after an agonising long while, and turned to Hunter, both waiting for an explanation.

 

“Wel-“

 

“Lance and I had some fun together, and one night things got out of hand in a bar and we got kicked out, I went to the bathroom while he was supposed to order a cab, but instead he went to get the car and crashed.” she explained.

 

“You guys are together…?” asked Skye completely freaking out. Hunter didn’t say anything, he was still processing what Natasha was saying.

 

“Two weeks now, right _baby_?” she turned to him and kissed him. A kiss he instinctively returned, hell she was hot and a good damn kisser, you’d be crazy not to kiss someone like her back.

 

“Well, just make sure you go to class, Hunter.” said Bobbi curtly before walking away with Clint and Skye. As soon as they were gone, the red-haired girl broke off the kiss.

 

“What the fuck was that?” he whispered.

 

“Did you see how jealous they both were?” she asked him with mischief. “Look, we have history with both of them. He fucked me up and I can tell she fucked you up, time to have a little revenge, don’t you think?”

 

“You russians are crazy!” he accused.

 

“Lance, she’s jealous. She feels something for you, don’t you want to know what that might be?” she persuaded, “Worst thing that can happen is that we find out they don’t have feelings for us, best thing that can happen is that we both get what we want.” she whispered seductively, “And we can have fun in the process.” there was something dirty in her tone, something that he knew was far from pure. But she was right, this could work.

 

“Fine, how should we do this?” he agreed while embracing her to keep up the act.

 

“Lots of PDA, have the school talk about us, lots of pictures, and no one can now it’s fake, understood?” she told him.

 

“Two seconds in and you’re already scheming," he whispered in her ear, “you and I are going to get along just fine.”

 

“Good, cause it looks like a _fun_ year is ahead of us."


	5. 5. The Game

**5\. The Game**

 

Hunter was sitting on his lunch table, his friends around him laughing at one of the stories he was telling them. Idaho was next to his best mate, but he wasn't listening, he was focused on his phone, a resentful expression growing in the back of his head. Clint and Bobbi sat at their table, with the jocks and the cheerleaders and the popular kids. Skye, sitting on Grant, was right next to her best friend. Bobbi's eyes scanned the room, searching for one particular person, and Skye was quick to deduce who that was.

 

"You looking for the new girl?" she asked her while Grant talked to his friend Garett.

 

"Yeah, she looks really _flirty_ , I just want to make sure she doesn't cheat on Hunter." she explained herself glancing back at her friend.

 

"That's nice, but _maybe_ you should trust them two." suggested Skye while pointing at Romanov who entered the room, "Lance is old enough to make his choices, and he seems to be happy with her."

 

"I think she's right to not trust them." intervened Clint, he apparently had been listening the whole time, "Natasha is kind of flirty, and Hunter is too. They could be explosive together."

 

"A few weeks in and Hawkeye is already tagging people with the Mockingbird." joked Tony who walked up to them.

 

"Stark." greeted Steve. "Haven't heard from you since-"

 

"Last year yeah, yeah." he dismissed, "There's a party at my place, tonight. I'd like to see you all there and invite the new couple as well. I've always liked the brit guy, I'm interested to see how the foreign couple parties."

 

"That is true." laughed Skye, "I've never seen how Hunter behaves at a party when he's _not single_!"

 

"Now I'm definitely going." agreed Ward.

 

"Great, Rogers please spread the word." waved Tony.

 

"Why me?" called Steve.

 

"Everyone likes Captain America!" called back Stark.

 

The blond athlete stood up and headed towards the couple feeling the gazes of his table locking behind him. Hunter was whispering something in the ginger's ear while she smiled, Steve had to admit that they were cute. "What's up Hunter?" greeted Steve.

 

"Captain America!" greeted Lance, "What brings you to the rebel's table?" he joked.

 

"Stark, he insisted I invite all of you to his party. Well, he insisted I invite you and your girlfriend to the party."

 

"Think we can go, _baby_?" asked Hunter. Natasha nodded and kissed his cheek, "Alright, we'll be there."

 

"All of us." specified Romanov.

 

"Great. The more, the better."

 

*******

 

Cheerleading practice was over about an hour ago, but Bobbi stayed behind to work out. She knew the party would start in a few hours, and that she would meet up with Clint there and her friends and have a great night, but something still bugged her. She knew damn well what it was, but she didn’t want to admit it to herself, instead she brought out the punching bags and the gloves Hunter gave her. She was so focused on hitting the object that she didn’t notice Hunter, Idaho and Steve walked by. Idaho was out of it, for some reason no one knew yet, and Steve was a good guy, he let Lance be the one to see what was going on. While the two guys left for the shower room, the brit strolled towards the blonde boxer.

 

“Quite a swing you got there, love.” he commented. Bobbi didn’t seem to hear him. “Barbara?” she didn’t hear him, “Hey Bobbi.” he said pacing faster towards her while letting his concern grow. He grabbed the punching bag and pushed it away, capturing her attention.

 

“Hunter, what the hell!?” she yelled.

 

“Are you alright, Bob?” he asked. Bobbi took off her gloves and turned away from him.

 

“Why would you care.” she spat out before drinking water.

 

“What?” he asked confused. Bobbi turned to him, distant and cold.

 

“Isn’t your girlfriend waiting?”

 

“Nat’s going with Maria, we’ll meet at the party.” he explained still confused.

 

“Great, so now she’s ‘Nat’. Took me an entire year to get a three letter nickname from you and she gets it in a few days.” she scoffed.

 

“What the fuck has gotten into you, Bobbi?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“This is not _nothing_.” he argued.

 

“ _Drop it_ Hunter, I don’t have to explain myself to you.” she said rudely while grabbing her stuff. She walked passed him but he grabbed her arm and stopped her, earning a glare.

 

“No, _you_ drop the bitch act. It doesn’t work with me, and you know it. And guess what love, you do have to explain yourself to me because I care about you.” he told her his brown eyes locking on hers.

 

“Sure you do.” she smiled sarcastically before turning away. Hunter turned her around.

 

“Yes I do. I’ll always care about you, Bob. It doesn’t matter who I’m with, that will never change.”

 

“You were MIA for two weeks, Lance. I didn’t know what to think! And then you come back, all bruised up and with a new girlfriend who happens to know Clint and act like everything’s fine.”

 

“Really? That’s what you’re most upset about? Because you have no right to be!” he yelled.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You and I slept together-“

 

“Like we have done all summer.” she intervened.

 

“Don’t interrupt. You and I slept together, and it was supposed to be just sex. But you know too damn well it wasn’t just that, don’t deny it. And the last summer night you started it and then you asked me to stay. Then Clint shows up, you basically kick me out the door and the next thing I know you guys are dating.” he explained, “What was I supposed to do, huh? Sit around and watch how you and Clint went back to being the Lovebirds of the school? Well guess what, I thought about it. I thought about it so much I got into a car accident, hence my bruises, and then I met Nat, and Clint had done the same thing to her. We thought that we also have the right to be happy, like you two are. So yes, you didn’t hear from me, but I didn’t hear from you either. Idaho called and Skye and Grant and basically everyone but you. You have no right to use this against me.”

 

“The hell I don’t, maybe you’re not the only one who got hurt! Maybe it hurts me when Romanov is all over you and you let her. Did you consider how that affects me? Cause as far as I know, you never asked me out, maybe I did have feelings for you, but I thought you were just in for the fucking. I’m not the only one to blame here.”

 

“You chose Clint! You always choose him, above everything else. You’ve been doing it ever since we met! You never seemed to care about whether that hurt me or not, sweetheart, so don’t play that card on me. I can tell that you’re happy with him, and that’s all I ever wanted for you. But I want to be happy too, it seems that you don’t want me to be! Honestly, I don’t know where the angles end!”

 

“ _ **WITH YOU**_.” she yelled back desperate. “Why do you think I spent so much time with you?” That took him by surprise, but he recovered fast.

 

“As much as I’d like to think that it was my magical personality I know you. I know you did it to get over Clint, and that now you think I’m your property and you don’t want anyone else touching me. Worst part is, that knowing all this I would still do it all over again,be yours do whatever you asked me to do. I always will.” their gazes softened, and they realised they were way closer than they thought.

 

“You’re right, turns out my plan backfired and I ended up liking you too.” she admitted, “And I don’t want you to be anyone else’s.”

 

“HUNTER!” yelled Steve, “Come on man, we need to shower and get going.”

 

Right. He had just gone to the gym with the guys, small detail he should have considered before approaching the high school goddess. But hey, with that tank top he could show off his muscles that he knew she loved. She remembered too, that she was sweaty, her hair was in a messy bun and that she was talking to school’s sex god. Great. At least she was wearing tight shorts and a provocative shirt.

 

“I’m coming!” he yelled back.

 

“Hunter.” she called, “Wait for me outside.” he nodded. The night was just getting started.

 

*******

 

The music blasted loud through the windows, thank God Tony didn’t have any neighbours. The mansion was full of people, full of alcohol and full of enthusiasm. Natasha was ready to impress with her outfit, and lipstick, hell she wasn’t one to need make-up. She looked stunning, and she was hoping that would make Clint jealous. Before she even had time to look for him her phone buzzed. It was from Hunter.

 

‘I’m with Bobbi rn’

 

‘Take your time, I’m looking for Barton.’ she replied.

 

They hadn’t planned this to be honest, it just sort of happened. It meant that their plan was working, and way faster than they thought, which meant that there were feelings stronger than what they could perceive. Well, if it was working for Hunter it was going to work for Romanov, the problem was that if it did work the game would be over, and things could go south. It was a _dangerous game_ the Europeans were playing, and they both knew it.


	6. 6. The Peer

Hunter stepped outside, looking around for Bobbi. She was nowhere to be seen, typical. He had taken an extra long shower and made sure to pick a clean t-shirt that smelled new. He then picked out a pair of jeans that she bought him long ago because she claimed that denim dark grey was his colour, and finally, he put on his favourite brown leather jacket. He put on a reasonable amount of cologne and made his hair look naturally decent, Bobbi had always liked how natural he was. Hunter had waited extra long in the shower room just so that he wouldn’t have to wait for Bobbi outside, but maybe he waited too long, or maybe she just left because she changed her mind. The brit checked his phone, Nat hadn’t sent him any updates yet so she was probably still on the hunt. While scrolling through his messages he put his gym bag over his shoulder and casually walked to his motorbike.

 

“That your new ride?” a familiar voice called. Hunter turned around surprised.

 

“My car is pretty much dead, figured a motorbike would just be the cherry on top of my “rebel” image.” he joked with his thick accent. Bobbi was leaning on a car, her arms crossed over her chest and her blonde curls falling to her sides. She was wearing SHIELD’s sweater, black with the school’s logo in the centre. She was wearing shorts and her usual converse. Her gym bag was nowhere to be seen, he figured she left it in the gym and just grabbed her keys and phone.

 

“I thought you weren’t a rebel, just a free soul.” she retorted teasingly.

 

“I don’t believe in social labels, love.” he answered putting his phone on his back pocket.

 

“That’s right, you’re european.” she nodded.

 

“I don’t mean to sound rude or anything Bob, but are you going like that to Stark’s party?” he asked.

 

“What? You always liked it when I wore sweaters and shorts.” she answered.

 

“Yeah, well cause they were my sweaters.” he whispered lowly, not sure if she heard him or not. But she did.

 

“I’m not going to the party, Lance. But I do need a ride.” she said softly.

 

“Let’s go then.” he answered curtly.

 

**********

 

The party was at its highest, drinks everywhere, music all the way up, and people all over each other. Skye walked into the party, crossing paths with Idaho who was leaving, unfocused and not noticing she waved at him. As she strolled in with her short and tight leather skirt, she bumped into Natasha.

 

“Hey Nat!” she greeted.

 

“Hey!” answered the russian.

 

“Hunter isn’t coming, if that’s who you’re looking for.”

 

“I’m actually looking for Grant.” amended Skye.

 

“He’s with Garett, they stepped outside for a sec to talk with some guy named Pierce.” informed Romanov, her eyes still looking around. “You know where Barton is?”

 

“He’s probably up in the roof, that’s his thing.” she told her smiling, “I’ll see you later, ok?” she said walking by.

 

“And Skye.” called Nat.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Watch out for Ward, he’s up to something.” warned Romanov, her instinct never failed. Skye nodded and merged with the crowd. Romanov on the other hand started looking for the stairs that led to the roof top.

 

“That outfit is impressive.” complimented a familiar voice.

 

“Captain America!” turned the russian. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans, nothing too special but those muscles were impressive.

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Steve.”

 

“Thanks.” he nodded before taking a sip from his beer, “Walk with me, Romanov.” invited the team captain. Both of them walked passed the party and up a few stairs. They could still hear the muffled sound from the loud party.

 

“This the way up to the roof?” she asked.

 

“Hawkeye and the Mockingbird are the main figures from SHIELD.” explained Rogers softly. Her eyes crossed with his, he had a petty look on his eyes, but he wasn’t mad. “They’re an iconic couple. Whatever you and Hunter feel towards each end, you can’t split them up. They’re stubborn, and you’ll have to go through the entire student body to be with each other. Clint isn’t gonna risk that, neither is Bobbi, there’s too much at stake.”

 

“American’s and their fucking social status.” gritted Romanov.

 

“You don’t know shit! It’s important because of scholarships, awards, reputation and titles. This is what matters here.”

 

“Everyone can prove their worth.”

 

“Bullshit, there are many people out there with potential and talent, but nobody knows about them! Do you think scouters travel half-way across the planet to see some random kid? No. They only move if the kid is worth it, and that’s what Barton and Bobbi do. Social status is important. They both wanna be public figures, their reputation matters.”

 

“So what. What about Hunter and I?”

 

“I know you’re into Barton, but do you love him?” asked Steve.

 

“What now.” responded Romanov confused.

 

“Hunter is in love with Bobbi, like madly. Hell, I think that if they ever were together they would be forever. He would marry her, give up anything for her. Their thing is intense. Now if he breaks them up, I know that it’s gonna be worth it for Bobbi. But how do I know you’re not jeopardising Barton’s future just because you’re horny for him?”

 

“So you’d rather have Hunter suffer, instead of happy with Morse because of your damn social ideals?”

 

“Bobbi also loves Clint.” explained Steve, “Natasha, I don’t want to fuck up anyone’s life, and that includes yours.”

 

“Oh why? Because you’re so righteous?”

 

“NO, BECAUSE BEING GOOD IS ALL I CAN BE.” he yelled exasperated, a tone of darkness flashing through his eyes as he grabbed her wrist to keep her from walking away. “Sorry.” he apologised letting go of her. “Clint and Bobbi have feelings for each other, and they also have an interest in dating. I honestly think that their relationship isn’t healthy, but they still have that bond, you know. I don’t want you starting a war, Romanov, if half-way through it you would just walk away.”

 

“Excuse you, Rogers.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” he scoffed, “You’re a smart girl, and you won’t put up with any of the american high school bullshit that those two live for. You have potential and I know that you are planning a future. But Clint and Bobbi, they rely on this,” he pointed all around, “for their future. So if you’re gonna get in the way of that, make sure that it is for some good damn reason.” he clarified. They stood quiet for a while, Natasha staring at nothing and Steve reading the tag on his beer.

 

“Yes.” she finally said with a shaky voice. Steve looked up at her confused. “I love him.” she elaborated.

 

The blonde gave her a soft smile and nodded, pointing with his beer the door up the stairs. “Hope it works out.” he told her before walking away. Natasha watched him leave and then rushed up the stairs.

 

**********

 

Hunter stopped in front of Bobbi’s house, turning of the engine and placing his feet on the floor. But Bobbi didn’t move at all, which he was quick to notice because the warm feeling of her arms wrapped around him didn’t abandon him. He took off his helmet and turned looked over his shoulder. “Did you move and not tell me?” he asked confused with his thick accent.

 

“When I said I needed a ride, I didn’t mean a ride home.” she smiled. Hunter took a deep breath and looked forward, putting on his helmet again.

 

“Where to, ma’am?” he asked.

 

“The peer.” she answered nervously.

 

Hunter scoffed to himself and turned on the engine, speeding through the lanes and heading to the peer. He parked on the beach’s parking and helped Bobbi take her helmet off. He tied both of them to the motorbike and glanced at her and how she casually fixed her hair. Those blonde curls that fell so naturally just stirred something inside him. But then there was the thought of how Clint ran his fingers through them every day. How his lips touched hers every day. How his blue eyes looked into hers every day, and that just hurt. Hunter looked away, and focused on the water, watching the dazzling moon reflect above it. He scoffed, it was an all too familiar setting for his taste. It was four years ago when they first kissed, here in this place.

 

“Still hate sand?” asked Bobbi to try and make conversation.

 

“Yeah.” answered Hunter shortly. He just stood there, breathing in the fresh air, listening to the waves of the ocean crash against the shore. It was soothing. “When I was little, my mum and my dad would always take me to a beach house over the summer. In fact, most of our family went there over the summer. Every night, my father would come and sit with me outside, he would tell me stories, jokes, he would teach me about the stars, the galaxy. And every time I felt sad I would think back to those nights when dad and I laughed and learned together.”

 

“So your fondest memories take place at the beach, but you hate sand?” teased Bobbi in the sassy way she usually did. She was expecting Hunter to respond with one of his smart ass comments, but he didn’t even turn around.

 

“They’re not my fondest memories anymore.” he said quietly. Again they could only hear the sound of the waves crashing, the sound of random birds that would fly by. After what seemed to be a concerning long time, Hunter turned around and forced a weak smile. Before Bobbi could say anything he walked on the peer and started moving forward. She followed, until they were both on the edge, and sat next to him.

 

“Can’t believe we’re juniors already.” she commented.

 

“I should be a senior.” complained Lance.

 

“Admit it, you just wanted to be in the same class I was.” she joked. The brit turned to her, hazel around his pupils and a mesmerised look on his face as he glanced at the tender smile she gave him.

 

“I’m glad I had the chance to.” he said with a meaningful tone. Bobbi turned away, thankful that it was dark and that he wouldn’t see her blush. “This is where we first kissed.” he recalled.

 

“No. We first kissed when doing that Romeo and Juliet Modern adaptation play. Which was two weeks before we kissed here.” she corrected him.

 

“My apologies, this is where we first kissed because we liked each other.” he amended.

 

“I seem to recall you were the one to kiss me.” defied Bobbi with a devilish grin.

 

“I seem to recall you kissed me back!” he laughed.

 

“You were a good kisser.” she complimented.

 

“Still am.”

 

“I know.” she said maybe too quickly. His eyes locked on hers, and she felt something warm inside her, and the compelling wish to smile. She watched his every feature, wandering what was so special about him. He was obviously hot, and hell did he have some candy lips. He was one hell of a kisser and one hell of a fucker. But there was something else - something rather than that sexy accent - that made her want him.

 

“Bob-“

 

“Why are you dating Natasha?” she asked. He let out a small sigh and looked away. “Lance.”

 

“Same reason you’re dating Clint.” he answered dryly.

 

“Do you love her?” she asked.

 

“Do you love Clint?” he answered.

 

“Lance, look at me.” demanded the cheerleader. “Do you love her as much as you loved me?”

 

“No, I don’t.” he confessed.

 

“Then why are you with-“

 

“You know damn well why, Bob. I’m with Nat because I’ll never have you. You’ll always be Clint's, Clint will always be yours. The whole world knows it. You know it.”

 

“Lance I-“

 

“Why’d you bring me here, huh? To remind me?” he asked infuriated.

 

“No. Of course not!” she defended, “I brought you here because I wanted to be with you tonight. Because I like, probably love, being with you!” she yelled. He didn’t respond, so she started pacing.

 

“It’s been exactly four years.” he said trying to break the silence.

 

“I know.” she said over her shoulder. She could hear his heavy footsteps behind her, and then she felt two warm hands on her sides. They slowly turned her around and she ended up facing him.

 

“Tell me to stop.” he suggested.

 

“I can’t.” Bobbi jumped to his lips and kissed him passionately, her hands running through his hair while her legs wrapped around his waist. He held her tight and returned the kiss with the same burning passion. He carried her against a pole and pulled away, pressing his body against hers. Bobbi’s finger traced his lips.

 

“What are we doing?” he asked between heavy breaths.

 

“I don’t know.” she answered, her voice weak and vulnerable.

 

“We need to-“ her words got lost in her throat when he nipped at her neck deliciously sucking on her collar bone. His hand slid further up, grabbing her ass while he pressed their bodies closer to each other.

 

“Tell me to stop.” he begged, his warm breath crashing against her skin.

 

“I don’t want you to stop.” whispered Bobbi scared of what he might say. He looked up at her, his eyes locking on hers with burning desire behind them. She leaned her forehead on his watching his every feature and wishing this moment was eternal. That it was just the two of them on this peer forever. But the world did exist, there were other people, other things. And then there was Clint, she couldn’t do this to him. “But you have to.” she finally managed to say.

 

Again the sound of the waves crashing overtook the scene, Bobbi felt the sigh falling from Hunter’s lips as he looked away. He gently dropped her on the floor and took a step back. He knew this would happen, she would always choose Clint. Maybe it was for the best, if she loved Clint half as much as he loved her, she deserved to be with him, to be happy.

 

“Sorry.” he said calmly.

 

“Lance, don’t say sorry. It’s not your fault. This is all just fucked up.”

 

“Nah.” he smiled, “We’re teenagers, this is all part of the experience, yeah? True american high school and drama.” he joked, catching a glimpse of her smile, “It’s alright, in a few years we won’t even remember this.”

 

“Or we’ll laugh about it over some beers at Skye’s place.” she imagined.

 

“I don’t think I’d fly all the way back to this damn town for a couple of American beers, Bob.” he smiled. “I’ll just enjoy the couple of years I have left, or try to.” he said while taking off his t-shirt and unbuckling his pants. He wasn’t making a production out of it, as a matter of fact he was even trying to hide. But she couldn’t get her eyes off him, especially when his clothes were flying all over the place. And she had always liked his ass, and what was in front of it too. She watched his muscles work as they clenched and relaxed with his every move and she couldn’t help but bite her lower lip down and hard enough for it to turn white. He didn’t even turn to her, but instead jumped from the peer into the water. It was only after he vanished that she realised what his words meant, so she rushed towards the fence.

 

“You’re never coming back?” she yelled. He looked up from where he had just surfaced confused, “Not even to visit?”

 

“Does it matter? We still have a couple of years ahead of us.” he yelled back before diving in again.

 

“Yeah…” she told herself.


	7. 7. Not as expected

The ginger was quick to spot the jock sitting on the only bench up in the roof, a beer in his hand and his phone on the other. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath before stepping towards him. Nat sat next to Barton and took in the view of the city, each building being lit up with little sparks, houses glowing with burning lights, and for a moment it all seemed so perfect. 

 

“Girlfriend not coming?” asked Romanov before taking a gulp of her beer.

  

“Nope.” nodded Clint. “Where’s Hunter?”

 

“What do you think?” scoffed Natasha. “They’re together.”

 

“Yeah well, they’ve been friends since middle school, I mean I’m not fond of the guy but they’re tight.” 

 

“More than _tight_ I’d say, hell they’ve _slept_ together.” she commented. Clint looked at her confused, “I thought you knew.”

 

“What the fuck are you playing at?” asked Clint.

  

“Not my fault your girlfriend doesn’t tell you shit, Barton.” defended Natasha.

 

“Why are you here?” 

 

“We have some unfinished business, Clint.” confessed the russian girl while putting down her beer and turning to him. She felt how his blue eyes hesitated for a second between her face and her cleavage and smiled in victory. The closer she got to him the more the sexual tension grew, until finally he grabbed her arms. She was ready for his tender kiss, but instead she felt the bench lose weight.

 

“I can’t, Nat.” sighed Clint without looking at her.

 

“Why not? Was everything you told me in the summer just plain bullshit? Because that’s fucked up.”

 

“I can’t do this to Bobbi!” he yelled turning to face her. Natasha scoffed, he was so naive.

 

“Really? What do you think Hunter and Bobbi are doing tonight, huh? All by themselves.”

 

“I trust her.” he stated.

 

“Well that’s just _great_.”

 

“Natasha. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I love Bobbi, and I can’t lose her.” he explained taking a seat next to her.

 

“Maybe you do, but does she love you back?” Clint looked away, “I don’t want you to get hurt Clint, I care about you.”

 

“Doesn’t it bother _you_ that _your_ boyfriend might be hooking up with _my_ girlfriend?” asked the jock realising something was off. Shit, she had totally slipped, but she knew how to turn the situation around. 

 

“ _Yes_.” she admitted, maybe being too sincere, “The thing is, I like Hunter, but I don’t love him, I love someone else, and he loves someone else too. And if he has the chance to be happy with that person, I’m not gonna hold him back. He wouldn’t hold me back if it were the other way around.” Clint finished his beer and turned to the hot ginger next to him.

 

“You know where they are, don’t you?” she nodded, “Let’s go.”

 

**********

 

Skye stormed outside, she was pissed off. Pissed off at the fact that Ward had forgotten to pick her up and didn’t even seem to be sorry, pissed off at the fact that Ward was starting to spend less time with her and his friends because of Garett, pissed off at the fact that he was getting into trouble more often than not. And she was worried too, worried for him. She spotted him and a group of people that were definitely not invited to the party, and obviously Garett in the centre, she really tried to get along with him, but she couldn’t. She was about to call for her boyfriend when someone tackled her to the ground.

 

“What the hell?” she yelled. A tall white guy helped her up, his eyebrows raising as his perfect smirk set in place. His blue eyes fixated on her and he crossed his arms over his white t-shirt. “Quinn, what the hell?” complained Skye.

 

“What are you doing Skye?” asked the senior.

 

“Getting _my boyfriend_.” she spat trying to get up. Ian helped her up.

 

“You shouldn’t go anywhere near those people, Skye. Rumour has it they’re Hydra.” he warned her.

 

“Ward? Grant Ward is one of SHIELD’s best students, believe me there’s no way he’s Hydra.” defended Skye pulling away from his grasp.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

 

“Stay out of it.” said the junior pushing passed him, but he held her sides and pulled her back. She tried to get out of his arms but he was quick to knock her out.

 

Taking advantage of the dark night he carried her bride style, placing her head on his shoulder so that it wasn’t so obvious she was unconscious. He walked up to his Aston Martin and sat her on the front seat. The parking lot was empty, except for Idaho who was drinking by himself in a corner. Ian spotted him and waved, acting as normal as possible. Idaho gave him a soft nod and focused back on his drink. As Quinn climbed to his seat a little smug grew on him, no one was ever going to know. He turned on the engine and sped out, leaving behind the party and anyone who could defend Skye.

 

**********

 

Clint pulled up at the peer and stepped out of his car hastily, while Natasha took her time. He saw Hunter’s bike and two helmets, figured he and Bobbi rode it here. He called for the ginger girl and stepped on the wooden platform, rushing to where he could see a person.

 

“Bobbi?” he called. His girlfriend turned to face him, a confused expression on her face.

 

“Clint, what are you doing here?” she asked in a normal tone. She wasn’t trying to hide anything form him, she was just surprised to see him here instead of at the party. Then she saw Natasha behind him, “What is she doing here?”

 

“I came to see what _you_ and _my boyfriend_ were up to.” smiled Nat, “Where is he?” Bobbi pointed at the water and Natasha leaned on the fence, looking for Hunter.

 

“What the fuck, Clint?”

 

“Listen little bird, it’s not what it looks like, I trust you, but I don’t trust Hunter, alright?”

 

“So you came here to control me!?” she yelled. Hunter was climbing on the peer and he felt his heart sink at the sight of Bobbi and Clint talking. Natasha gave him a nudge on his shoulder and handed him the white towel that was hanging on the fence.

 

“Of course not!” defended Clint, “I came here because…”

 

“Because what?” insisted Bobbi with anger evident in her tone.

 

“Because I’m afraid I blew it, that I blew our chances of being together. I’m afraid I’ll lose you, and I can’r lose you Bobbi. I love you.” Bobbi froze, not knowing if she should let her guilt overtake or her happiness sweep her off reality. “I wan’t us to be good together, a fresh start, no mistakes this time.” Hunter and Romanov exchanged looks, it was all up to Bobbi now.

 

“I want us to start over too, Clint.” she admitted. Clint leaned in for a hug, and Hunter was about to blurt out that they had almost fucked, but Bobbi stopped Clint from hugging her. “But,”

 

“There’s always a but…” sighed Clint looking away.

 

“There’s something you must know.” Clint looked at her, “Over the summer I slept with Hunter, and a few moments ago we made out.”

 

Hurt flashed through his blue eyes and he stepped away from her, running his hands through his hair. He had no idea how much it hurt to know that the one you love had been with another, he had no idea that he made Bobbi feel the way he was feeling now for weeks. Clint looked at the european couple, and then back at his girlfriend.

 

“Clint I-“

 

“I kissed her.” interrupted Hunter. “I know what turns her on and since she was stressed out I thought I could help her get rid of the bad vibe. But she broke off the kiss, mate. She told me she couldn’t do this to you.” explained the brit boy with his thick accent, “Whatever feelings she had for me are gone, they are minimal compared to what she feels for you, they literally banished once you came back.” he laughed, “If you want to be together, be together, you guys deserve it.”

 

“But let us move on.” added Natasha, “We deserve it too.”

 

“Clint?” called Bobbi.

 

“Do you love me?” he asked her. Bobbi ran to him jumping to his arms and capturing his lips in a meaningful kiss.

 

“Yes.” she confirmed just so that he was sure of her feelings, “ _I love you_.”

 

Both europeans sighed. They couldn’t stop those two from being together no matter how hard they tried, for now they were meant to be. Hunter picked up his pants and his t-shirt and took Romanov’s hand with his other. He lead her away from the peer, letting the american couple carry on with their heated PDA. Although she tried, the russian girl couldn’t get her eyes off Hunter’s body, not at all, now he was a fine man. Once they were far away enough she thought he would let go of her hand, but he didn’t.

 

“What you did back there, that was _nice_.”

 

“I’m just tired of seeing her getting hurt, of getting hurt myself. This shit is way too complicated and fucked up.” shrugged Hunter, “We only have two years left of high school, I’d much rather enjoy them.”

 

“ _Cheers to that!_ ” she said mocking his accent. He turned around and smiled at her.

 

“That was spot on.” he complimented.

 

“What can I say, one has _many_ talents.” she said her hands wrapping around his neck. “I got a little bit jealous when you told me you were with _Morse_.” she admitted.

 

“I got a little bit jealous when you told me you were with _Clint_.” he admitted as well. They both laughed and she hid her face in his chest.

 

“We’re _so_ fucked up.”

 

“Maybe we should be fucked up together, but this time for reals.” he proposed.

 

“Well, we _technically_ have been dating for 3 weeks.” she pointed out.

 

“Happy anniversary.” he smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, they chuckled between kisses, but realised that maybe they never were pretending to be attracted to each other.

 

“Should we go back to your place and…” he bit her ear playfully.

 

“Watch a movie?” he teased.

 

“Sure.” she teased him back, “But put your clothes back on, you savage.” she said pulling away from him. Hunter laughed and did as told, maybe tonight didn’t go as planned, but he wasn’t disappointed at all.


	8. 8. Night Charades

It was passed 3 in the night, and she stumbled through the streets aimlessly. It wasn't cold, but she felt cold at the same time that she felt hot. One part of her wanted to rip off her clothes, and the other to cover up so much that she would become a blob. Her puffy eyes, red and sore from shedding tears failed to focus on any concrete object, her feet tumbled as she moved forward, where could she go? Her body, or perhaps her brain, eventually failed her and she dropped to her knees, ignoring the minor pain that was inflicted in her caps. She wanted to cry, but there were no tears left in her, no voice, no will. She had scream and yelled so much, called for help, begged for mercy... but all in vain. In the midst of her blurry vision she spotted a figure, a man who decidedly stepped towards her. Her heart stopped instantly, her body panicking and trembling with every step he took, from the exhaustion and fear her body shut down and she collapsed into sleep. Just before her head hit the ground, a hand captured it, slowly pulling it up and resting it on his shoulder. He took out his phone and dialled a number anxiously, taking in the state of his friend. The other end quickly picked up:

 

"Hello?" asked a somewhat dozed off Hunter.

 

"Hunter!"

 

"Idaho? What the fuck? It's 3 AM!!" scolded the brit.

 

"I know... but man, I found Skye and she's not alright, you need to get here now."

 

"What? Where are you?" said the startled Hunter getting off his bed and waking up the ginger next to him.

 

"Behind the diner, hurry, she passed out."

 

"Yup, I'm on my way!" he assured before hanging up. The russian rubbed her eyes while she watched her boyfriend get dressed in a rush, she felt a cold breeze hit her naked skin and quickly covered up with the blankets.

 

"What's going on?" she asked concerned.

 

"Skye's in trouble." answered Hunter before putting his black t-shirt over his head, "Listen babe, I know that its-"

 

"I'll go get Bobbi, don't worry." she said gently squeezing his arm. Hunter smiled and pecked her lips hastily before grabbing his leather jacket and rushing out.

 

**********

 

Bobbi had just gotten home when she heard someone knock on her window. She smiled, thinking it was Clint coming for more, after the night they had she wouldn’t be surprised. She pulled up the white frame, but found Natasha Romanoff. “Natasha?” she asked pretending to be neutral. Natasha rolled her eyes, noticing how disgusted Bobbi looked.

 

“Yeah I know, you hate me, but Skye’s in trouble.” explained the russian.

 

“What happened?” asked Bobbi concerned.

 

“I have no idea, they’re taking her to Hunter’s place.” informed the ginger. Bobbi followed her out, ignoring the raging will to smack her and get Hunter’s favourite black sweatpants and grey sweater off her. The Russian began walking towards Bobbi’s car, but the american froze. “What?” asked Romanoff, “We’re in kind of a hurry you know…”

 

“I don’t know where Hunter’s place is, no one does.” she commented.

 

“I do, it’s not that far actually. Come on!” insisted the red head. That stung, but right now she had to focus on Skye. Where the hell was Ward anyways? Bobbi climbed to her car, watching Romanoff do the same on the seat next to her, and she drove off. Around 15 minutes later she made a left turn and entered a small community, the houses were all the same, white fenced, small front yard, blue tiled ceilings and white horizontal wood covering the two floors of each house. She stopped at a driveway, in front of the number 12 and took in the sight of Lance Hunter’s home.

 

“There are no parents, right?” she asked.

 

“Of course not.” assured Natasha while taking out a set of keys from her pocket. She opened the front door, a double black door with golden knobs, and stepped in, expecting Bobbi to follow her. “Hey, Morse, come on! It’s just a fucking house.” Bobbi was about to tell that bitch a few things, maybe because she was tired, or jealous, or slightly hungover, or all of the above, but luckily, Idaho’s car pulled up in the driveway. Two figures popped out of the car, one rushing towards the house and the other opening the door of the backseat. A somewhat jacked up Idaho approached the girls:

 

“Yeah I’m hella drunk, but I can handle myself.” he commented knowing that the two girls would say something, “Skye needs to get a bath and something to eat!” he informed stepping inside and grabbing blankets from the drawers at the left. Apparently he knew this house like if it were his own. His somewhat sloppy manner however made little smiles corner up on the teens’ lips. But that soon faded when Hunter rushed inside, holding Skye on his arms, covered in a thin green blanket. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen, her mascara was all over the place… She was Skye, but she didn’t look like Skye, something had changed her.

 

“Excuse me ladies,” said the brit while carrying her upstairs, “please help her get washed and freshened up, I’ll fetch some towels.” he ordered while leaving her on the edge of the guest bathroom’s tub.

 

“Have you called Ward?” asked Bobbi.

 

“Yeah, but he ain’t picking up.” answered Idaho from afar. Hunter handed the towels to the blonde and glanced at his broken friend, he sighed and headed downstairs. Bobbi also sighed, but she plastered a smile on and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and willing to do whatever it took to make her friend feel better. Hunter grabbed Skye’s phone and texted Ward, hoping that of he saw the text he would get his ass there immediately and support her. He put the phone back on the counter and saw how his friend hadn’t moved an inch.

 

“You alright mate?” he asked concerned. Idaho looked at him and forced a grin.

 

“Yeah.” he lied. Hunter raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the counter. “I just, I think I could’ve helped man.” Hunter looked at him confused. The other british lad slowly strolled towards the rug and sat on the leather couch, staring at the turned off TV. “I saw her get in the car with Ian Quinn. She seemed dizzy, I thought it was cause she was drunk-“

 

“Come one Idaho! You know Skye’d never hang with Quinn! Why didn’t you check it out?” yelled Hunter, his accent thick.

 

“I was drunk alright? I wasn’t thinking straight-“

 

“You’re always drunk!”

 

“You can’t be talking!” argued Idaho, knowing Hunter had a problem with booze.

 

“At least I can still be helpful! What the hell has gotten into you lately?” replied Lance.

 

“My parents are kicking me out!” spat the brit before covering his face with his hands. “I’m joining the army so that they’ll still support me,” he explained his eyes red and watery, “its the only way to make my dad proud.”

 

“The UK army? You’ll get killed, isn’t there another-“

 

“I’m leaving next week, Hunter.” Hunter sat down next to his friend. Damn it, Idaho was his only constant, his brother, his best friend, his family. If he left everything would change. But that wasn’t what pained Lance the most, it was the fact that Idaho was suffering, he was fucked up inside, and Hunter didn’t notice. And now that he did it was too late, and he couldn’t help him. “You think Quinn raped her?”

 

“Don’t even think that.” gritted Bobbi who stood behind the couch.

 

“Bobbi, we’re just-“

 

“No. Grant is on his way, if he hears that and it- it just can’t be!”

 

Hunter was about to intervene, when a car pulled up in the driveway. It was Ward. Bobbi stormed upstairs, part of her angry and part of her upset. Hunter followed after, glancing apologetically at Natasha who stepped out of the bathroom with Skye.


End file.
